The Grand Final
Skyclan was calm on the outside, but on the inside, it was caos. It had been a moon since the battle with Windclan. Silverwing sat thinking. When both a deputy and leader both die in the same battle, it really set a clan at war with itself. What needed to happen was a cat needed to step forward. Some cat who could lead the clan. If Skyclan supported the cat, they would go to the moonstone and reiceve their nine lives. She hoped that would happen soon. Gingerblaze stepped into the medicine den. “Silverwing?” he asked. The silver she-cat slipped from the cave near the back. “Yes, Gingerblaze?” she said. “I just was thinking that Skyclan doesn’t have a leader. We need one, though. I was just thinking… how would I go about… becoming that leader?” he asked, unsure. Silverwing smiled. Finaly, a cat willing to step up. “You would have to call a clan meeting. You would have to ask the clan if they would be willing to let you lead them.” She said. “If they accepted you, you would travel to the moonstone. But the true test is with Starclan. If they accept you, your all set.” Gingerblaze nodded. “Thanks, Silverwing, that’s all I needed to know.” Gingerblaze leapt up onto the fallen try and called the clan together. He paused, composing himself, then said “I come to you with a question.” He yowled “This clan needs a leader! We have no deputy, no other cat with a claim to this position! I would be more than happy to become that leader!” He yowled over the heads of his clanmates. Most of them cheered strongly for Gingerblaze. Dawnsky, sitting outside the nursery, with her kits tumbling around her paws, wasn’t so sure. Gingerblaze had been broken beyond repair when she had chosen Ashclaw over him. He would never be the same. He also had ambition. Enough to take over the forest, if he wanted to. The rest of Skyclan cheered loudly, Gingerblaze basking in their praise. Only she knew the darkness he hid in his heart. Only she could stop his rampage. Dawnsky stepped forward. She knew what she would say, but before she could speak, another cat bust out “Wait! I would like to run against Gingerblaze for the leaders place!” It was Ambereye! Dawnsky smiled. Just the cat she would have chosen “I would like to be leader, just as much as you do, Gingerblaze.” Ambereye leapt up onto the Fallen tree. Dawnsky watched Gingerblazes eyes. They burned with a cold hatred. She knew now, more than ever, that she had been right. “The forest doesn’t need another Stonestar, Does it?” She yowled strongly over the Skyclan cats. “We need a great leader, yes. But not the great that Gingerblaze has in mind.” She lifted her head high. “I will make us great among the others clans! To even the tiniest kit of Shadowclan, Skyclan will be told as quick of mind, strong of heart! The forest doesn’t need another leader to tear down. We need one to build up. I will be that leader.” She finished strongly, but quietly. Dawnsky yowled into the shocked silence, cheering for her sister. Eventually, the clan joined in, hollering her sisters name. Ambereye leapt from the fallen tree, and was immiediatly greeted by Bluetail wrapping himself around her. A rustle in the bushes turned Dawnsky’s head. Two cold blue eyes stared at her, accompanied by a soft, enticing voice “I’ll find you one day, Dawnsky. Keep your ears open. Keep sniffing the air. One day, I’ll find you, I’ll kill you. You, your sisters, your kits, your mate. I’ll find you…” Category:Fanfiction